meeting of the seasons
by becca.its.me
Summary: what if the seasons were sprites what if jack was one of them what if they all met up a oneshot after defeating pitch


"jack..."

That's me who's calling my name?

"Jack!...ake..Up"

What was that what did you say?

"Jack wake up you lazy bum"

I snapped awake to see bunny shaking me left and right. I looked around we were in north's workshop looking to my left I could see north reprimanding some yetis and to my right tooth instructing some fairies it was a terrible inconvience that the guardians had to stay assembled for half a year before they could go back but hey rules were rules i then focused my attention back to the Easter kangaroo I mean bunny

"Morning bunny!"

"Morning it's the middle of the afternoon u lazy bum!"

I smiled causing bunny to sigh soon the guardians were gathered around me and having some milk and cookies for a break it was warm in the workshop and i had been itching to make it snow for a long time i mean its been a whole month already

Just then as i was lost in thought sandy started throwing cookies at us after he finally seemed satisfied with the level of attention he was receiving he pointed out the nearby window. There was an eclipse and that meant...oh no...

As the guardians fussed about the event I sighed and stood up causing all attention to focus on me

"Well guys I better get going" I said lazily

"Where?" asked north

I sighed

"The meeting of the seasons"

"oh that's right we almost forgot jack here is part of the seasons!" cheered tooth

I laughed and shook my head none of them had ever heard of the seasons i was sure of it

"so tooth care to explain what the seasons are?" asked bunny i laughed louder

And tooth didn't reply i wasn't surprised the seasons were our own secret organisation. I started to walk out of the room when they stopped me

"How do we know you're not just skipping work eh?"

"want to tag along?" i smiled when all the guardians made a beeline to follow me these guys like me have been craving action too. Slowly i led them to the usual meeting place the centre of the world.

When i had finally arrived i was the last one there landing i was immediately tackled by two girls. We laughed and rolled around for a while and finally we came to a halt

"saba! Chiko! Long time no see!" i exclaimed embracing the two girls they giggled in response

"we were waiting for you" started saba

"and your as late as usual" finished chiko

I smiled at the two girls they hadn't changed a bit saba the sprite of fall was still as beautiful as ever with long wavy brown locks of hair and bangs that would naturally fall over some parts of her face she had that sleepy beauty kinda look her bright orange eyes looked drowsy and was as fair as ever she was wearing a summer dress with woolly scarf her usual bow and quiver of arrows swung on her shoulder

Chiko on the other hand was more of a charming pretty little thing she had short blond hair that was straight and short bangs her eyes were big and cheerful and a beautiful shade of pink she had fair skin and was wearing her favourite ruffled sleeveless top and jeans her two hunting knives strapped on her belt at both sides

i remembered something

"oh saba chiko meet the guardians"

"hello im saba colours im the sprite of fall"

'HIYA im chiko sunset and im the sprite of spring!"

They said their hellos and then the guardians pulled jack to the side "oi jack we didn't come here to flirt" whispered bunny

"i know i know" i nodded tiredly now for my least favourite part

"wheres joey?" i asked

They gestured for us to follow and we walked into a building it was as well kept as i remembered it to be we walked along a long hallway and then as we walked past i recognised the rooms labled spring , fall summer and winter finally we reached the end of the hall a room labled meeting of the seasons outside it was joey his spiky red hair was the same as always paired with his green goggles shirt and shorts it was joey summers alright the king of summer and heat

"hey there joey glad u hadn't burnt the world down yet" i teased

I'm glad you haven't freeze it too jack" he replied as coldly as he could

"hey im not the one who caused global warming" i shrugged

He had nothing to say. Score 1-0 meanwhile the guardians are in awe as they looked around i even saw one if them try to push a door open

"don't bother" i called out" the doors only open with our permission"

Sandy crossed his arms and huffed at being caught

I laughed finally joey spoke

"come on lets get this over with"

At that all of us (saba chiko joey and me) pressed our hands to the door and released some of our power at that the door opened the inside was a sight to behold if the guardians were shocked before their mouths are hanging on the ground now inside was divided into four seconds summer winter spring and fall in the summer section was beaches the sea heat an ice cream pallor and all the things you'd find in summer in the spring section it was all flowers and greenery while in the fall section were trees of different colour age type and height all of them were filled with leaves in the fall colours and lastly was the winter corner filled with snow flacks crystals snow and snowmen in the middle of the room it was empty except for four thrones each majestic and labels with an engraved steal plate each of them said different words things like :joey summers the king of summer heat and beaches the next one said saba colours the queen of fall breezes and colours the next said chiko sunset the queen of spring grass and animals and finally there was jack frost the king of winter ice and snow the guardians watched as each member took their seat on their thrones

"so whats this meeting about?" i asked

"its come to our attention that you are a guardian jack" said joey

"yup"

"and that you have believers" stated saba

"that too"

"and that you defeated pitch" continued chiko

"well that was more of sandy over there" i pointed to sandy who gave a bow

"then it should be obvious what this meeting is about" they said together

I watched them for a while till they all spoke

"Congratulations" they screamed

I smiled and soon the party had begun.

Things happen fought were fought pranks were played and finally the party came to an end.

At the end when the guardians were getting ready to go back the seasons pulled me aside

"Jack... congratulations on being believed in" they all said the saddest smiled you'd ever see imprinted on their faces unable to see that jack called for all of them to follow him out they travelled to jamies house and jack tapped on his window

"jack!" Jamie cheered

"hey there!"

" Jamie have you ever heard of saba colours? Chiko sunset or joey summers?" i asked

Jamie looked puzzled and the sprites behind me went into a state of depression

"no who are they?" he asked

So i told him i told him of my fights with joey and how he made summers for everyone across the world i told him about chiko who was a ball of energy and turned everything into spring wherever she went i told him about saba and how she always looked so sleepy and the way she changed the seasons then i asked him if he believed

"of course i do how could i not when their right behind you" he replied with all the innocence of a child

The seasons were soon crying with joy finally someone believed they talked and played with Jamie for hours and finally it was Jamie's bed time. Reluctantly the seasons parted with only one thing on their mind thank you jack

That night jack went home with the guardians feeling strangely satisfied


End file.
